


BREEZEBLOCKS.

by pikachuisblushing



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuisblushing/pseuds/pikachuisblushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gansey has a wet dream starring Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREEZEBLOCKS.

“So, Sargent, you truly do want a piece of dick...from....Dick”

Richard Gansey III, known to his father and others as “dick”, to everyone in the world as “Gansey” stared dumbfounded as his best friend, a known asshole with a buzzcut and a talking raven, was punched by a girl at least three thirds his size, that punch landed strongly in Ronan´s arm, who did not complain in the least, this was all for fun and laughs and in the sake of fun times.

 

However, the way Blue blushed, a dark red spreading across her cheeks, her arm moving to touch her knee, face looking down into the floor...this could all kill Gansey as much as a bee could, probably.

 

Gansey was most excellent in saint like behaviour, sure he had date, and went some places, but never the ones he wanted to be in with Blue, while the room around him whirled with dick jokes (of the Gansey kind, and some of the actual organ sort) he could only think about what it would be like if he could kiss Blue, what were the logistics about that, anyways? 

 

The sole thought of her warm body underneath his was enough to bring him down to his knees, he kept thinking about the trace of her curves, light passing underneath him, the shape of her mouth in his, and other things that would probably make his mother mad.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

The thought of Blue´s red cheeks, her hand pushing Ronan´s ever annonying arm, the sole stress and desire that brought the thought of her lips means .... he needed her closer.

 

___________

 

In his dreams , Monmouth is alone, it was either dawn or the last hours of the afternoon, the sky outside was gloomy and the sound of rain.

 

He opens up his room to find Blue, sitting down in his unmade bed, her hair all over her face, she wears black socks and a short red skirt, a shirt probably bigger than she size she is supposed to be covers most of her body, the sight of her is tantalizing,  she turns around to look at him, smiles coyly once she makes out his face in the darkness.

 

This iss the best person Herietta had to offer, hell, probably the best person in the entire world, Blue deserved nothing less than gold and flowers and the absolute best, yet here she was, waiting for him.

 

Next thing he knows he is sitting next to her, and she takes off his glasses to clean them with her shirt “How the fuck do you even see?”, her voice is low and hoarse, and he could recognize it anywhere, he could go down into the flaming pits of hell and yet her voice could guide him from anything, as she placed his glasses back into his face, he realizes this is the first time she touches him that way, his hands goes straight up to hers as she places them carefully.

 

He circles her soft hand, it´s cold and a little shaky, the light outside keeps changing without any sense of control and he feels like his heart might jump out from his body and run away to Glendower knows where, Blue lets out a breathy laugh as she stares right into his eyes.

 

Gansey feels blood running faster through his body, his other hand goes to Blue´s hair, all over her face, he can´t look at her pretty face if her hair is all over it, he twists the tangled strangs softly, Blue closes her eyes softly and opens her mouth slightly, he realized that she is also blushing, and so he holds her pretty face with his hands, he traces things he couldn´t see the first time he saw her, when she was just a girl that Adam fancied, this face was his whole world, a faint sprinkle of freckles habitated her long and elegant nose, he traced down as if they were dots that could make a figure.

 

He traced down the shape of her lips as he got even closer to her, now her hand was sliding down from his shoulder and circling his back, her legs were entangled with his and her skirt rode up from her thighs, his hear was racing out of control and his head was fuzzy with the thought of Blue: her smell, the small mouns that came out of her, the tantalizing thought of all of that skin, he couldn´t help but think these seconds were the entire world, her other hand worked up the path of his arm, their touches were slight and delicate, as if they could break up the other.

 

His hands hold her face yet again, and without much thinking and Blue getting closer by each second, he kissed her, right underneath her mouth, Blue´s hands ouched his legs slowly, so he went forward.

 

His mouth traveled from her chin to her neck, slowly, she shifted her body and ended up stradling him, this made the whole process easier, her arms held her forward in a hug and suddenly Gansey was on an onslaught on her shoulders,  Blue held him with a tigh grip and his arms also moved towards her shoulders, when he was done, they separated from some minutes.

 

He stays for a while on her left shoulder, suckling on her skin as she softly whimpers.

 

Gansey´s eyes were wild with desire, and that was before Blue pulled her shirt off, Gansey held it in his hand and then tossed into the floor, they crashed into his bed with strenght, while his lips were still latched on her chest, his hands found themselves moving her skirt even higher, fingers traveling through her thighs as her moans filled the room.

 

He stops travelling her body with his mouth for a minute to look at her face, eyes closed, husky sounds coming from her throuth, hands clenching all over his body, as she grips with strenght his arms, as his fingers start caressing her tighs, he hears a small order coming from her lips , a soft but decided “please”, followed by a deep, throated moan.

 

His fingers caressed her clit slowly, fingers shaking and focused only in this activity, Blue writhes underneath him with pleasure.

 

He replaces fingers with lips, leaving a trace of small kisses up to her tighs, then he circles around her clint with his tongue, just like he did with his fingers at first, her mouns turn into a powerful weapon to dismantle his insecurities, and she places her hands on his hair, fingers raking through.

  
She urges him with her tigh clasp on his hair, legs spread wide for him, Gansey can´t help but think about the smell of her skin, he goes un steady circles and she writhles yet again underneath him.

 

When he leaves her, he looks at her once again, her hair is once again hiding her precious face, so he slids down and pulls it away, Blue meets him with a huge grin and hunger in her eyes.

 

She pulls him forward with a hug and a kiss, but then, in a matter of seconds, he is underneath her body, Blue´s strong arms hold him together and they both of them laugh.

 

His laughter was suddenly stopped from an uproaring kiss, Blue held his face in her warm hands and stayed there for a while, Gansey held her closer, since she was almost naked she probably was cold.

 

Then her hoarse voice pronounced words Gansey didn´t quite expect

 

“I want you, i truly, truly do”.

 

She ran her hands over his face, as he struggled to get his pants off, his heart was skipping a few beats and when the deed was completed, he crashed back into the bed, Blue´s strong legs straddled him down and kept him there, his hands started going up, to the direction of her breasts as she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, she started going up and down, and Gansey´s moans go off tune.

 

Then she spreads her legs and sinks softly into his cock, she starts grinding slowly, he grips her wide hips, to guide her rythmn, at first it´s slow and steady, but then the trusts are harsh and fast, Gansey feels himself closer to the edge with each trust, she sinks completly, taking all of his cock inside of her, she slides over and over again, hips girating in circles, they are both drenched in sweat and losing all kind of control, each time she slides down it´s faster and harder, their moans are louder, to the point they might as well be screaming, Gansey´s glasses might be in some place, but not in his face at all, his mouth is on one of her breasts when it´s over.

 

But then Blue slides down his body again, and she wraps once again the base of his cock, Gansey shudders and winces yet again, she strokes the lenght of his cock with her tongue, taking small strokes and suckin up in his top, Gansey looks down to meet her hungry eyes, his heart fills with desire and uncomparable joy, when they are both done, their hands clasp and smile.

 

_______________________________________________

 

When Gansey wakes up , everything around him is a mess, and a raging boner welcomes him down in his pants. 


End file.
